


Voices in the Dark

by Beatrice_Otter



Category: Babylon 5, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen, TTH100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, in Voices in the Dark, Our Heroes learn that Earth has demons.  That's okay, there's already someone on the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth

"The Pope wishes to meet us," said Cory Zabuto, head of the Council of Watchers.

Anne, the Head Slayer, snorted. "After ignoring us for almost two hundred years, why now?"

"A priest named Father Cassidy recently returned from Babylon 5 with a possessed man in tow." Cory widened his eyes, faking shock. "It seems they've discovered that Earth has a demon problem."

"No," Anne said sarcastically. "Earth has _demons_?"

"Shocking, I know," Cory said. "It seems that while they've been busy pretending the supernatural doesn't exist, they've forgotten how to do simple exorcisms."

"They needn't worry," said Anne. "_We_ remember."


	2. Things Forgotten

Cory Zabuto, head of the Council of Watchers, faced the class. "You are here because the Catholic Church has finally remembered its duty to stand against the demons," he said. "You are here to learn how to spot a demon possession, and how to do an exorcism. We'll teach you the Council's method, since you've forgotten."

A priest in the back raised a hand. "We do have records of how it used to be done."

"You can't learn exorcism from a book," Cory said. "We may be able to recreate it, later. For now, we're starting with a clean slate."


End file.
